


Let’s Go Find A Hotel Somewhere

by belivaird_st



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Patty and Ellen go spend two weeks in a log cabin.





	Let’s Go Find A Hotel Somewhere

“This is the place you were so excited about?” Patty sounded doubtful and unimpressed the moment she walked behind Ellen inside the log cabin holding onto her granddaughter against one hipbone in a pair of khaki shorts and bright polo shirt neatly tucked in. Ellen was moving along with the camping cooler box and her outdoors backpack. She glanced back at her partner, grinning like a naughty schoolgirl. Patty removed her sunglasses off her face to set them on top of her stylishly short, frosty white colored hair. Catherine was busy sucking on her thumb. The child had put on some weight this summer and was starting to get too heavy to carry. Patty lowered her dead son’s daughter to stand up on her own two feet; heaving out a sigh of relief afterwards. 

“It’s so beautiful out here! Can you smell the cedar? The air feels fantastic!” Ellen gushed. In her pair of ankle length hiking boots, she walked around a small coffee table decorated with two, yellow sofa armchairs and a fireplace with two gaslight lamps built on each side of the brick wall above the mantle. Ellen laid the cooler down on top of the coffee table before slipping her arms out of the straps of her backpack to lay it on one of the chairs. 

“I don’t like it.” Patty spoke with full honesty. “Let’s go find a hotel somewhere.”

“No way—we’ll make this work out for us, won’t we, Catherine?” Ellen smiled big and bright, making the little girl grow shy. 

//////\\\\\\\\\\\

Patty started putting away her prescribed medication inside a dirt-smeared medicine cabinet with a claw foot tub behind her with a metal basin sink that had no hot water. She couldn’t believe she had let Ellen talk her into spending two weeks at a log cabin at a former, overnight summer camp.

Closing the mirror door shut, the high strung lawyer moved away with her pill pouch and found Ellen unpacking her purple duffel bag on the top bottom bunk bed.

“Where’s Catherine?” Patty needed to know about her granddaughter’s whereabouts at all times. 

“On the porch swing outside,” Ellen answered. “She’s watching Nickelodeon on my tablet.”

Patty took a long hard look at the bunk beds. “I’m going to have the bottom bunk. You’re not putting me up there.”

“We can share the bottom bunk together. It’s no big deal.” Ellen smirked. She moved back from her folded clothes and took a few steps over to the older woman. Sliding her arms around Patty’s waist, she held her close and leaned in for a kiss. Patty kissed her on the lips softly and sighed dramatically. 

“You sure this is where you want us to stay for the next two weeks? Hotel room with guest service is still an option.”

“I’m not changing my mind, Patty. We are going to have a great time here. Trust me.” Ellen held onto the older woman’s forearms and gave them a tender squeeze.

“Trust you, huh?” Patty chuckled, leaning back towards her mouth for another kiss.


End file.
